


Miracles don’t come from thin air

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Cutting, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, F/M, Human Kwamis, I don’t know of what level yet, Intimacy, M/M, Mental Hospital, Multi, Pedophilia, Rape, Sad Backstories, Schizophrenia, Self Harm, Sexual Content, Sexual Trauma, did, intense sexual trauma, mental health, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Juleka didn’t ask to wind up in a mental hospital. She’s glad to see her brother again, but isn’t so fond of this Adrien guy he seems infatuated with. What does Luka see in him?Note: I do have chapter three in the works of this but I’m taking a break from writing stories like this until I come come back with a healthier mindset towards it due to the fact that these are all written in attempts to battle intrusive thoughts. I’m going to try at lighter stuff for awhile. I hope you understand!





	1. Didn’t ask for this

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of this story was inspired by the absolutely stunning story ‘Everything will be okay’ by QuantumChickpea. I’ve never been to an inpatient mental hospital, but I’ve been to an outpatient therapy group for which I went to for three months. The reason I went was for my incredibly severe depression and anxiety. I still deal with those issues and more, but I’m thankfully not in the place I was anymore. I do know a lot about inpatient hospitals though. Of course they are all different and I’ve never experienced one myself, all I’ve got is hours of research and in-depth descriptions from friends. Anyways, enjoy this. I don’t know how much I’ll write for it but I hope you’ll enjoy what I do have. I’m pushing myself to make chapter one long cause there’s no pressure to get out chapters till you release the first one lol. Anyways, enjoy the story!

 

Bright, too bright in fact, fluorescent lighting automatically flooded Juleka’s view as soon as the one eye she still had opened slowly. The amber sphere of sight allowed itself to take in its surroundings, the best it could anyways. The room she was in way very white in terms of color with the exception of the pale blue curtains and small black screen and multi colored controls of the machines that were around her. She was laying in a hospital bed, expected considering that’s where she appeared to be. Well, it turns out she wasn’t just laying in the bed, she was strapped to it. Tight elastic strips spread from edge to edge of the mattress, one over her thighs, ankles, torso, wrists, and elbows. She attempted to move her arms up to no avail. What kind of prison was this? 

 

Her brain was far to foggy to think much about anything. She didn’t mind, she didn’t really want to considering she was supposed to be dead. The knife had gone into her abdomen, slits and cuts up and down her arms accompanying it. Blood had been spilling out, her vision went black. She didn’t get it. Why didn’t it work? They shouldn’t have been able to save her. 

 

“Juleka, you awake darling?” The soft voice came with the opening of a door. “Hey. I’m nurse Penny. I bet you’re wondering where you are.”

 

Juleka nodded slowly. “Why....why am I not dead?” Juleka mumbled.

 

“You’re not dead because your mother called for help. The doctors were able to save you.”

 

“But the point of that was to die...it wasn’t for fun....”

 

“I know, but we’re happy you’re alive. You’re currently in the suicide unit of the emergency room. I work part-time here, and part-time at an inpatient facility.”

 

“Y-You mean the type of thing they sent Luka to...”

 

Penny nodded. “Your brother, yes. I actually came to discuss with you that your mother has decided to send you to the same one.”

 

“Will I get to see him....” Juleka asked, her tone even quieter now.

 

“Well generally we don’t like siblings to be in the same unit, but considering him being gone is listed as part of the reason for your depression, we’re discussing it.”

 

“I mean I’m just a burden...you should let me die and then you won’t have someone else clogging up your building...”

 

Penny gave Juleka a soft smile. “You won’t be thinking like that forever, I promise. But do you agree to not try to harm yourself when we let you out of the bed?”

 

“If I can see Luka....” Juleka whispered.

 

“I’ll see what I can do to arrange that.”

 

///

 

 

At least this building was more colorful than the bland hospital room. Well, from what she had seen anyways. She was just thankful the uncomfortable security check in process was over. She was now being lead down a brown hallway with many different colorful paintings along the walls. Most of them said things like ‘love’ and ‘hope’ and ‘miracles’ on them. As the attendant unlocked the door at the end of the hall, Juleka took a deep breath.

 

“And this is the common area! Only a few people out right now, most of them are still in group therapy.” The read haired woman explained kindly.

 

Juleka glanced over to an area with a couch and two big cushy arm chairs on the side of it. There were only four people out, two of them on the couch, two each in their own chair. One was a young woman with black hair in a dark blue long sleeve with black exercise shorts tucked in the corner of one of the chairs. The person in the other chair was a blonde haired girl who was playing with a rubix cube. On the couch was a raven haired Asian woman dressed in a pink romper with a white sweater on the left side, and a man with long brown hair flowing to side in a ponytail on the right. Every single person was quiet.

 

“Wh-Why are they out here...” Juleka mumbled. 

 

“They’re some of our patients that have a different therapy plan than the others. We actually have three other of those as well, including your brother, but they’re off doing separate private sessions at the moment. Would you like me to introduce you to them?”

 

Juleka allowed her eyes to glance around, taking in more surroundings of the room. There was a table with papers and crayons spread across it near the middle of the room, and a collection of beanbag chairs in one corner. “I-I really just waaaant to be alone...”

 

“Sorry, we can’t do that. We’ll actually introduce you to your roommate once she’s out of group therapy. Come on, I think you should speak with them, at least meet them.” The read haired woman lead Juleka over to the group of silent young adults. Upon seeing Juleka and the attendant approach, the black haired woman in the chair jumped, letting out a squeak of fear. 

 

“Nnnnew I-I-I-I dddddon’t llllike n-new...”

 

“It’s alright, Dusuu. She’s not going to hurt you. This is Juleka.”

 

“Hello Juleka.” The blonde girl greeted quietly. 

 

She looked kind of familiar. Hadn’t she seen her on tv or something for the local weather channel? Juleka decided she’d let it slide for now.

 

“Would you like to introduce yourself?” The attendant smiled.

 

“Uuuhhh....sure, Nurse Tikki....I’m Aurore...”

 

Juleka involuntarily let out a gasp. So she was right. What was such a bright and social girl doing in a place like this shaking and quiet in a chair?

 

“Oh god you know me don’t you....they all know me....they all know me....” Aurore began to let out heavy breaths. 

 

“Breath in and out Aurore, slowly. Juleka doesn’t intend on hurting you or judging you. This is a safe space.”

 

“Y-Yeah I’ve seen you before but I don’t know anything about you...” Juleka mumbled.

 

“LIES!” Aurore snapped through tears. “Y-You’ve seen me on tv a-and you know it! You saw me before they found out!”

 

“I....” Of course. Another person that didn’t like her. Another person she had hurt. She didn’t mean to keep hurting people, but it kept happening. She wasn’t worth anything. That’s what Reflekta always told her.

 

“Aurore, please calm down. You are only assuming things. No need to be hostile. Juleka is in here for her own issues as well.”

 

Aurore nodded slowly. She turned her focus back to the rubix cube.

 

“You’ll get a better introduction later. I’ve already explained Dusuu. The boy here is Marc, and the other girl is Marinette.”

 

Marc only briefly glanced up at her.

 

Marinette smiled shyly with a wave. Her expression suddenly filled with quick terror, and she began to hit herself on the head. She continued until her wrist was grabbed and pulled away by Tikki. “Are they here again, Marinette?”

 

Marinette nodded shakily. “They’re hurting her...they’re trying to take out her eye...”

 

“N-No one is hurting me....I’m fine nothing i-is attacking me...I mean sometimes Reflekta likes to make fun of me, but she never physically hurts me...she just tells me to do it to myself...” Juleka commented in a mumble. She didn’t like speaking so many words at once.

 

“N-No they’re doing it...AH!” Marinette let out a scream, covering her face with her hands. “THE AKUMAS ARE HURTING PEOPLE AGAIN!”

 

A man with tangly black hair walked out of a side door. “I heard screaming. The Akumas are visiting Marinette again I see.”

 

Tikki nodded. “Marinette, I don’t see them. You’re just hallucinating. It’s all alright. They’re just in your head, remember?” Tikki soothed.

 

“Th-They only shhhhhow me what’s h-haaaaaa-happeninggggg to ttttorture meeee....” Marinette stuttered. “They’re ripping her apart!”

 

“No, No you’re uh...hallucinating. I’m fine. I’ve still got my eye.... I’m not being ripped apart...” Juleka insisted calmly. She wasn’t used to helping others with their mental problems. She had enough on her own. 

 

‘You know, maybe you really are dead.’ 

 

Juleka shook her head. Just Reflekta trying to mess with her. 

 

“No, they’re just showing you those images to scare you. It’s not real, Marinette.” Tikki continued in a soothing tone. “Can you believe me?”

 

“Jjjjulllle...eee...says she’s okay....I can hear your vvvvoice so...that must be hers....” Marinette uncovered her face, recovering it with a scream. “I-I’m still seeing it!”

 

“You should tell them to go away and stop showing you these things that aren’t real.” Tikki suggested. “Luka should be on his way out here again soon from his private session, we could get him his guitar and he could play you a tune.” 

 

Marinette nodded slowly. “I-I’m trying to tell tthhhemmmmm to stoppppp......they say they don’t want to..”

 

“Well it’s not up to them, now is it?”

 

Marinette shook her head. “Y-You say it isn’t...you’ve been telling me thatttt...ma-maybe it’s nnnot...”

 

Tikki gave a smile, though Marinette didn’t see it. “That’s right, Marinette.”

 

Juleka allowed her focus to wander away from the stressed situation, and over to the opening side door that Plagg had come out of. Now coming out was a group of more young adults. They were of many shapes and sizes and styles. Upon seeing the scene with Marinette, they quieted down, slowly and quietly spreading themselves out. A few of them spread their eyes over to Juleka, causing her to jump. 

 

“New girl!” A blonde girl with a pixie cut screamed. This caused Marinette to let out a shriek. “Sorry!” The blonde apologized. She ran over to Juleka, leading her away from the couch area. “I’m Rose!” She whispered. “What’s your name?”

 

“I’mmmmmm...J—Julekaaaa...”

 

“You’re Luka’s sister! He talks about you! Well, not really talks. More of he’s showed pictures of you.” Rose smiled. “You....only have one eye...” She slightly frowned.

 

Juleka nodded nervously.

 

“It’s just that there should be two.”

 

“I-I know that...” Juleka mumbled. 

 

Rose shook her head out. “Sorry! I have this thing called OCD! I have a lot of different ticks but I like things to be even. It just...it reeeeaaalllyyyy bothers me you only have one eye...” Rose began to scratch at her cheek with her nails. A a woman with brown skin and dyed blonde hair walked over to her, removing her hand from her cheek. “Rose, remember your methods. Not everything has to be even.”

 

“But it does, Pollen! It does or something bad will happen!”

 

“Like what?”

 

“I-I don’t know! But something! I can feel it! We have to fix it!”

 

“Well uh, to be fair, something bad already happened...I got my eye stabbed out by my dad...that’s a bad thing...” Juleka offered.

 

Pollen raises an eyebrow. 

 

“But something else will happen! Like what if you start to go blind?! You need them both!”

 

“Rose, sweetie. We can’t get her another eye.” Pollen reminded.

 

“Oh....are you sure? I mean there has to be some way we can fix it! I’m able to fix things and control them!” Rose hugged herself tightly.

 

“Trust me, I’ve tried..” Juleka laughed shyly. “I’m fine uh...how about we make something else even...? L-Like you could fix the papers on tha-that table...”

 

Pollen nodded. “That’s a great idea, Juleka. Rose, how about you go fix the papers like Juleka suggested? But be careful not to get any paper cuts.”

 

Rose pulled out a pair of pink rubber gloves from the pocket of her skirt. “I’m not going to touch them with my hands...b-but Alright! I-I can do that...it doesn’t make up for the eye but...maybe it’ll stop something bad from happening!” Rose quickly scrambled over to the table.

 

“You must be Juleka.” Pollen smiled. “So. Juleka, that was a great suggestion. You’re a natural at helping others.”

 

“N-Nnnnno....I mean nnnot really...I wasn’t able to fully help that Marinette girl all the way....I tried....and Aurore hates me....I’m absolutely useless.....”

 

“That’s not true honey. Rose is the most severe case of OCD we’ve had in five years. She’s been here for three months and has hardly made any progress. Anything helps. You did a great thing.”

 

“Anyone could have done it...” Juleka muttered.

 

“Not true, honey. You have to give yourself credit! Now, Tikki got held up I see. I’m Pollen, another one of the nurses and therapists here. You’ll be able to meet Adrien and Kagami soon, as well as reunite with your brother, Luka.”

 

“I miss him a lot....” Juleka muttered. “Why is he away from the others...”

 

“He’s in a private therapy session. His treatment plan is one of ours that’s a little different.” Pollen explained.

 

“RRRRose sssaid he’s showed p-pictures of me....does he talk?”

 

Pollen shook her head. “No one has heard him speak before. Though there are rumors that he’s spoken to Adrien. But no one knows if they’re true or not.”

 

“H-He’s been here five months and h-hasn’t ssssspoken?”

 

Pollen nodded. “Yep. Not a word. But like I said there are the rumors. Everyone calls him Silencer. Even some of the therapists do.” 

 

Juleka glanced around once more. She observed it had gotten louder once more. Aurore, Marinette, And Dusuu were being lead away to the room the rest of them just came out of. Marc hadn’t moved, but was now joined by a boy with long, tangly red hair. They were both now looking at some sort of notebook together. 

 

“Okay, Luka. We promised Marinette we’d let you play something for her.” A calm male voice spoke. 

 

A low gasp came out from the man next to him. Juleka turned around, gasping as well when she was greeted with the sight of her brother. She ran up to him, tackling her brother in a hug. “L-Luka! Oh my god Luka.....”

 

Juleka pulled back from the hug to find Luka gently smiling at her. “They...they say you h-haven’t spoken...is that true?”

 

Luka nodded.

 

“You won’t even speak to me?”

 

Luka only glanced down to the side.

 

“Well, Juleka. We’ll work out your plan in a little bit.” Pollen was now next to her. “This is Sass, our main doctor.”

 

This was the main doctor? He had dyed fading green hair in a long ponytail, and looked in his early thirties.

 

“I generally only leave my office to do therapy and go with Luka. I’ll be doing all your prescriptions and weakly check ups and such.” Sass explained.

 

Juleka nodded. “Can I sit down alone somewhere....”

 

“Not alone, but the painting corner doesn’t have anyone there right now.” Pollen replied. “You came to the begin of two hours in the common area. After that is lunch, then another group session with everyone, including the special plan patients. We only make them do two sessions with everyone twice a week, but they are often in the common area.”

 

“Is Marinette going to be okay?” Juleka blurted out in a mumble.

 

“Oh yeah, definitely. Tikki has it under control. Now Luka is going to play her a tune on the guitar we let him use, it always soothes her and helps her out of episodes. He’s not allowed to have it on his own due to the nature of possible being able to cause bodily harm, but he can use it under supervision.” Pollen explained. 

 

“He always played it a lot at home...” Juleka mumbled her words once more. She turned to see Luka and Sass were now gone.

 

Juleka went over to a corner that held a small white table with canvases of multiple sizes and many different types of paint on it backed up against the wall. 

 

She sat on one of the small cushion seats, leaning down to rest her head on the table. She saw Luka, but it hadn’t been long before he was whisked away again. But this time it was to help someone. That was good at least.

 

Juleka jumped when another voice spoke to her.

 

“Hey there new girl! I’ve never seen you before! I’m Alix! And you are?” 

 

The voice belonged to a girl that was now across the table from her. She had dyed pink hair that showed black at the roots. One of her ears had a rip in the middle, and there was a scar over her lip. One of her eyes had what appeared to be a knotted bruise under it, as well as some scratches. 

 

“JJJJuuuulekkkaaaa....Juleka...” Juleka answered shyly. 

 

“Neat! Why are you in here?” Alix gave a wide smile. “Oh hey you’re Silencer’s sister!”

 

Juleka nodded. “Yeah......Ummmmm.......I was too sad....”

 

“Depression? Ah, yeah I get that. I’m a piece of human garbage!” Alix said rather happily. 

 

“I’m uh....sure that’s not true....” Juleka glanced around. “You....have a messed up eye....”

 

“Oh yeah, I do! And you only have one. What happened to you?”

 

“M-My dad sssstabbed it out....” 

 

“Ah. The dad Silencer draws in his expression drawings.” Alix notes. 

 

“You c-could just call him Luka....that’s h-his name.....”

 

Alix laughed. “Yeah I know! I’m in here for like violence and shit. An alternate to jail or something.” Alix let out a snort. 

 

Juleka tensed up slightly. “Wwwwhhhhhhaaaaatttttt did you dddddddoooo.....?” She stammered.

 

“Just like almost killed this punk ass bitch who was messing with me, then like permanently disabled his girlfriend and I constantly caused fights. Both their families sued me lol.”

 

Juleka glanced around.

 

“Alix! Don’t scare her!” Rose’s voice exclaimed. She was now kneeling next to Alix. 

 

“If she thinks I’m bad, she should meet Adrien. Dude did kill someone. He is a hundred percent insane. He’s often very violent and gets into fights all the damn time. He’s hardly rational to anyone. He’s only in here instead of jail because he was deemed not guilty due to insanity.”

 

“Pppppollen s-said there’s rumors Luka spoke to him...”

 

“Oh yeah!” Alix let out a laugh. “I’m actually not sure where those started from. But considering they hang out a lot and tend to get pretty touchy, I wouldn’t be surprised if those rumors were true. I’m also pretty sure those two and Mari are some sort of thing. Adrien calls Marinette ‘his princess’. He also calls her ‘his fairy’ as well. And a ton of other sappy names.” Alix laughed.

 

“I think it’s sweet!” Rose smiled. “Love brings out sides of Adrien that we wouldn’t see otherwise!” 

 

“When XY was still here and he taunted Luka for his music, Adrien threw him out a window. They say he only barley survived the three story fall. That’s why they covered up the windows in all the common areas and dorm halls.” Alix replied. 

 

“I’mmmmm k-kinda scared to meet himmm...” Juleka glanced around anxiously. 

 

“You shouldn’t be!” Rose insisted. “Just tell him you’re Luka’s sister!”

 

“Gee....that’s reassuring...” Juleka muttered sarcastically.

 

“Right now he’s in private therapy. They have him do this physical and yoga stuff.” Alix shrugged. 

 

A large crash could be heard form the hallway to the south west of them.

 

“Fu must have brought up his dad again.” Alix shrugged. “Fu is the yoga instructor. He’s a weird ass old dude that I’m surprised is so flexible for his age. He always has Wayzz assist him though.”

 

“We don’t know a lot about Adrien, but apparently his dad was really mean.” Rose frowned. 

 

“People with terrible parents or at least one terrible parent is a real trend here.” Alix laughed. “My dad and brother were great. My mom was a bitch who always made my dad slave over here and also threw stuff at and hit me and my brother. She eventually just plain left us once my dad hit her back.”

 

“My dad was abusive to my mom and me and Luka...” Juleka muttered. 

 

“What a meanie!” Rose frowned, tapping her palm against the edge of the table repeatedly. 

 

“Giiiirrrllll! Hey!” A new voice spoke. Juleka looked up to see a girl with light brown skin and read highlights in her reddish brown hair. “I’m Alya! What’s your name?” 

 

“Jjjjjjulekkkkaaa...”

 

Alya let out a gasp. “You’re Silencer’s sister! He’s written your name down in his expressive pieces and drawn you in his expressive drawings! Totally rad!”

 

“Alya, don’t bombard the new girl with questions.” A calm voice came from a red haired man who was next to Alya.

 

“But I haven’t, Trixx!” Alya protested.

 

“I’m warning you before you do.”

 

“But I need to know everything about everyone! I still don’t know hardly anything about Silencer and it makes me want to punch him every time I see him.” Alya clenched her fist. 

 

“Well I think it’s a good step that you haven’t.” Trixx nodded. 

 

“Eh, Yeah. I guess I’ll get to purple streak later. I’m hungry can I have a snack?” Alya ran over to another area of the large room.

 

Rose giggled. “Alya is so wild. It’s partially due to her severe ADHD.”

 

“I can believe it.” Juleka muttered.

 

•• 

 

About thirty minutes had passed. Juleka had moved over to the corner near the couch. She listened to Alix and Rose speak to Marc and who she learned was Nathaniel. According to Alix, he was in for a reason similar to hers. Severe depression and multiple suicide attempts, along with self harming and severe anxiety. Apparently Marc was similar as well, but had his demon that haunted him called Reverser. She guessed Reverser was like Reflekta. If that got him into the special therapy group, then she was going straight there as well.

 

 

“You know Adrien, you wouldn’t have been kept for so long if you didn’t break down the door and try to hit Fu with it.” A raspy female voice spoke. Juleka moved slightly so she could see the view. The female voice belonged to a tall and muscular woman with dyed dark blue hair in piggy buns the top of her head. 

 

“Eh. You should get it, Stompp. Everyone calls ya that for a reason, girl.” The man who was apparently Adrien laughed. Adrien was not what she expected from what was described. He was what could only be described as a model magazine blonde pretty boy. Well, he was more of that underneath all the bruises, scratches, and scars he had decorating different parts of his body. He had a scar that marked across his face from his left cheek to the right top of his forehead, along with a bruise under his left eye. From his grey short sleeve t-shirt, Juleka could see several scars of all sorts on each arm. Upon seeing her, his leaf green eyes lit up with interest, causing her to swallow.

 

“You’re Juleka! Luka’s sister! You look just like the drawings! Even being crouched up on the floor.” Adrien threw his head back in a laugh. Juleka felt even more uneasy upon noticing his hands were cuffed behind his back. The guard who was apparently referred to as Stompp unlocked the cuffs, setting the blonde’s hands free. 

 

“You can talk to her, but don’t scare her. I’m watching you, Agreste.” Her words were serious, but her tone was playful.

 

Adrien ran over to Juleka, pulling her up to stand. “Even missing the eye! He always draws an ‘x’ in the area it should be. Your shit hole father stabbed it out.” Adrien narrated. “Awful quiet. Waaaait! You were probably told about me.” He let out a short cackle. “Ah, good times, good times. I was a free man once. But they decided murdering my father’s assistant was ‘bad’ and ‘against the law’. At least the asshole is in jail now. But apparently it was murder because it was ‘unprompted’ and ‘being used as manipulation’. Taunting my dad with the corpse of the woman he newly loved is not cruel if he’s done a hundred times worse to me. He was crying like a baby. It was hilarious!”

 

Juleka looked incredibly disturbed by this information. 

 

“Adrien, you’re disturbing her.” Alix pointed out.

 

Adrien tilted his head. “Am I? Oh. I didn’t really notice. Sorry, cyclops. We can move on.” 

 

The therapy room door to the side opened, and the special group from earlier came out. Marinette and Luka walked out together.

 

Luka gave Juleka another hug once he had made his way over to her. Juleka him back.

 

“My princess, my prince. How are you guys? They got onto me for trying to beat Fu with the door again.”

 

_Again_. _Again_? How on earth was Luka so close with this guy? Last time Juleka checked, Luka was scared of violent people.

 

Luka let out a deep chuckle, much to Juleka’s surprise. 

 

“The akumas tried to hurt Juleka....” Marinette frowned. “But then Tikki helped me see they were only pretending to. So that’s good.” She gave a shaky smile.

 

“There is is! There’s my lovely fairy’s smile.” Adrien purred.

 

Marinette giggled. She ran over to the beanbags, plopping down in a pink one.

 

Adrien swiftly ran to join Marinette.

 

“Lu-Luka....I’ve uh....heard h-how violent this Adrien is....I thought people like that scared you.....” Juleka began. 

 

‘It’s what’s inside’. Luka mouthed.

 

“That is so like you..” Juleka sighed. Her and Luka walked over to join Marinette and Adrien at the beanbags. Marinette was now placed in Adrien’s lap, while Adrien ran kisses up and down her neck. 

 

This Adrien boy was very flirty. He seemed nice enough but...Juleka still couldn’t shake the unease he brought her.

 

Luka placed himself next to Adrien. 

 

Juleka awkwardly sat on a purple beanbag. “I uh...feel like I’m kind of interrupting your clique....”

 

“You’re not! I’m glad your here because Luka expressed how worried he was for you and your well being and you’re getting help now, but you’re not interrupting us.” Adrien had removed his mouth from Marinette’s neck just long enough to reply. He was now rubbing his hands up and down her torso also.

 

“Hey! Adrien, Marinette. Things like that ain’t allowed. How many times do I have to tell you?” Pollen sighed.

 

Adrien rolled his eyes, fake gagging once he pulled his mouth back from Marinette’s neck again. “C’mon Polly. You know it’s gonna happen no matter what. I’m not gonna get indecent, no worries. I know my boundaries. Just let me show my beautiful princess some affection.”

 

Luka was sitting with his head leaned down against Adrien. Juleka was quite surprised to see this sort of thing from her brother.

 

“You say that every time and I tell you no every time. Next thing you do you’ll be cupping her breasts and rubbing on her thighs. And a different time you’ll be rubbing against Luka in different ways. I told you, no. As we do every single time.” Pollen put a hand on her hip.

 

“Suck it Pollen. I can do what I want with M’Lady.”

 

Pollen took in a deep breath, exhaling through her nose. “Don’t make me separate you guys again. I will do it.”

 

“It’s okay, Adrien.” Marinette let out quietly. Marinette hopped up from Adrien’s lap, moving to sit next to him instead. 

 

“Thank you, Marinette. Keep it pg you three.” Pollen began to walk away, but was stopped when Adrien spoke.

 

“Excuse me, but that was pg. I could get so much worse, honey. Want to challenge me?” Adrien snapped. After he finished his sentence, Luka put a hand over Adrien’s mouth. 

 

Pollen turned back around to face Adrien. “I’m not doing this with you today, Adrien. Plagg can do it, but I’m not. But I’m going to tell you what to do, and you are going to listen. Luka and Marinette appear to be willing to listen to instruction so how about you take after them.” 

 

Adrien growled from behind Luka’s hand, moving it afterwards. He started upwards towards Pollen, but was pulled back by Luka. “Since when did staff have the right to be so rude to patients?”

 

“When I started working for a mental ward. Look, I’m not having a great day Adrien. I’ll start treating you with respect when you return it.” Pollen walked away. 

 

Adrien growled again. “Everyone here is so rude! This isn’t any better than when I was with my dad.” 

 

“That’s not true.” Marinette frowned. “You’re loved here! Many of them just don’t understand you...” 

 

Juleka took a deep breath, pushing herself to stand. She took a few steps away. Everything felt so different. Luka had changed it appeared, and it made her very uncomfortable. She didn’t ask for any of this. She asked to be dead. Life was a living hell, and nothing would convince her other wise. 

 

‘Wow, Juleka. You just can’t get out of your personal hell. You’re totally invisible when you’re screaming to be seen, and the center of attention when you just want to be alone. You can’t chase me away this time.’ Reflekta’s strong and confident voice rang in Juleka’s head. The red colored figure manifested in front of her. ‘Your brother could care less about you. He has a new family now.’ Reflekta pointed over to Luka, Adrien, and Marinette, who were all sitting closely together as Luka and Marinette both hugged onto Adrien from the side. 

 

“Th-That’s not true....he still cares about me...” Juleka muttered, her voice barley audible to even herself.

 

‘Yes it is. This violent horrible Adrien is just taking him away from you. Luka cares more about him than he’s ever cared about you. You’re just pathetic. He probably wishes you never came here. You should have died instead.’

 

“I know you’re right but...they all they there’s a reason I’m here...” Juleka’s voice was slightly louder, but still quiet. 

 

‘I am right! How about you just try killing yourself now! Bash your head into a wall! Choke yourself with your sweater sleeve! Do it! You deserve to die! Luka will be much happier with you gone, and so will everyone else.’

 

“Stop it....stop it....” Juleka growled, her volume increasing.

 

Reflekta stepped behind her, beginning to claw at Juleka’s face.

 

 

“Juleka’s tearing at her face.” Marinette pointed out with a frown.

 

 

“Leave...me ALONE!” Juleka screamed, now sobbing. She dropped onto the ground in a ball. 

 

Luka dashed over to Juleka, petting her head.

 

A few different employees including Stompp and Trixx rushed over to Juleka, picking her up off the ground.

 

“STOP IT! STOP IT!” Juleka screamed, now violently jerking in the two’s grasp. 

 

Stompp and Trixx both sighed, carrying Juleka out of the room. 

 

Marinette’s face had a sorrowful frown plastered on it. “Do akumas taunt her too?...Wait...she mentioned a woman named Reflekta that hurts her....”

 

Luka raised an eyebrow. ‘She did?’ He mouthed.

 

Marinette nodded. She leaned down to rest her head in Adrien’s lap. The blonde began to pet her head.

 

Luka placed a hand over his heart, his eyes closing. 

 

“You Alright, my Prince?” Adrien turned towards Luka. 

 

Luka shook his head, starting to let out a series of short, but fast breathes. It wasn’t long before he felt his body sway backwards, and his vision faded to black.

 

///

 

Juleka opened her eyes slowly. She didn’t remember passing out, but apparently it had happened. Her hands were cuffed to each side of the headboard of the bed she was on. 

 

“Ooo! You’re awake!” Rose’s sweet voice cheered. “It’s a bad way to learn but, we’re roommates!” Rose gave a bright smile, which Juleka turned her head just in time to see. 

 

“It’s almost time for lunch! But they sent me in here to wait for when you woke up! You’re clearly awake now. So I can go get Tikki!” Rose dashed out of the room. Before Juleka could hardly process anything, Rose was back with Nurse Tikki. 

 

Tikki walked over to Juleka, uncuffing her hands from the bed. “It appears you suffer from hallucinations. Your brother does too.”

 

“H-He....He does?”

 

“Yes. We call him Silencer, but apparently Silencer is also ‘his demon’. He draws him whenever he draws family portraits. We were able to get from him that only he can see Silencer. Last time he also drew someone named ‘Viperon’ as well. He says he’s a new member. That’s what we’ve picked up from his drawings anyways.”

 

“O-Oh wow.....I never knew about that...I just knew he was depressed....he was very suicidal....he hated himself more than anything. He’d try to kill himself every day. He was convinced he was worthless. He had very bad anxiety...”

 

“He still does. He’s improved, but he’s not even close to leaving.” Tikki sighed. “Let’s get you back out there. It’s time to eat.”

 

Juleka nodded, slipping off the bed. 

 

///

 

The food actually looked semi decent. It was fresh fruit, a turkey sandwich, and carrots and ranch for the meal today. There were two long tables in the cafeteria. Juleka had chose to sit near Alix, Rose, Nathaniel, Marc, and a guy named Kim she didn’t know hardly anything about. She kind of just listened to them speak for the first few minutes. She was feeling slightly relaxed until Adrien, Marinette, and Luka slid to sit near her as well. Luka sat next to her, with Marinette and Adrien across from her.

 

Marc’s eyes darted to the side upon noticing Adrien. He began to shudder, but calmed a bit with Nathaniel pat him on the back.

 

Adrien let out a short laugh. “Oo! More fruit and vegetables. I wonder if they’ll give a desert with dinner tonight. My dad would always starve me so I’d be a perfect model. Haha fuck him am I right? I know Nathalie sure wanted to, but she’s DEAD!” Adrien began to cackle. 

 

“She deserved to die, right?” Marinette asked softly.

 

“Oh yes, my lovely Princess. She was a mean woman who only kissed the ass of my father. She claimed that she cared for me, but she was a horrible liar.” Adrien explained softly while he ran his fingers through Marinette’s hair. 

 

She nodded, popping a piece of watermelon into her mouth. “Hmmmm....the akumas are telling me I’m fat and shouldn’t eat....should I listen to them?”

 

“Of course not.” Adrien shook his head. He picked up a grape from Marinette’s trey, popping it between her lips, which caused her to giggle. “Okay, okay. I mean....I feel like they’re right but...I trust you, Kitty.”

 

Alix motioned for Juleka to scoot closer to her, which she did.

 

“You know, Marinette used to not be so passive and giggly and scaredy. She used to be brave and sassy and confident. But she eventually stopped being able to handle her childhood issues that way when new ones overtook her.” Alix whispered. “She wasn’t dependent on people like she is now.”

 

“Excuse me Alix, think you could be a little louder?” Adrien commented.

 

“I’m just talking about things we’ve learned in therapy, nothing secret or mean Sherlock.” Alix scoffed.

 

“Don’t test me. You think you’re tough with your little assault stunt? I could have you through a wall little girl.”

 

Alix pushed herself to stand, growling. “You want to go, supermodel?”

 

A woman with wavy, silvery blonde hair dashed over to Alix, sitting her back down. “Nuh-Uh! No fighting!”

 

Alix sighed, a growl tucked in. 

 

“Move back to your own conversations.” The woman advised.

 

Juleka observed that Luka had finished everything on his plate, minus the half eaten sandwich.

 

“I-I’m sure she wasn’t being mean, Adrien.” Marinette smiled shakily.

 

Adrien let out a grunt, but his scowl quickly turned into a soft smile. “I’ll listen to you, M’Lady.”

 

••

 

The rest of lunch went by unimaginably slow. Juleka wished the rest of the day would just hurry the fuck up. She was now sitting in the therapy room, which was just a small room with a large oval table and many chairs around it. There were also many bulletin boards with different art pieces on the wall as well.

 

She was placed next to Luka, with Rose on her other side. Next to Luka was Adrien, with Marinette on the other side of him.

 

The therapist sitting at the end of the table was the man with black scraggly hair from earlier.

 

“Okay everyone, this is our first full therapy session of the week out of two. Well, minus Kagami because she’s in solitary right now. But anyways. For our new guest, Juleka, I’m Plagg. Also known as Adrien’s favorite.”

 

Adrien stuck out his tongue. “Can it alley cat.” The blonde said in a playful tone.

 

Plagg let out a short laugh. “So first off. Juleka, would you like to say why you’re here?”

 

“Ummmm.....I tried to kill myself and uh...that was deemed bad... like I know that I’m a totally worthless human being but like...others get mad when I say that..”

 

“Depression.” Alix clarified. She was on the other side of Rose. “I think me and Jules have hit it off pretty well if I may say so myself.”

 

Adrien let out a short laugh. “As if. You’re just stealing her away. You don’t get to speak for her. You just claiming friends for yourself since you can’t make any.”

 

“Can it supermodel! Says the one who disturbed her every second! Seriously, she looks terrified out of her mind every time she’s around you! Probably afraid you’re gonna brainwash her like you did to those two.”

 

Adrien rocketed up from his seat, attempting to lunge at Alix from across the table. He was pulled back forcefully by Luka, who began to pet the blonde’s head.

 

“Alix, apologize to Adrien for what you just said.” Plagg instructed.

 

“He started it!” Alix argued. 

 

“We’ll get to that. Apologize.”

 

Alix let out a grumble. “I’m sorry for saying that you brainwashed Silencer and Marinette.” Alix grumbled with crossed arms. “I shouldn’t have tried provoking you.”

 

“Thanks.” Adrien growled.

 

“Now, Adrien. Say you’re sorry for insulting Alix.”

 

“But it’s true! Everyone hates her!” Adrien protested.

 

Kim let out a laugh. “Whoaaaa there buddy, you might want to slow your role because uh, that’s not true asshole.”

 

“Well we all know you get off to her Kim but she doesn’t like you like that.” Adrien retorted.

 

Kim stood up from his chair. “You wanna go?” 

 

Alix pulled Kim back down to sit. “He’s just trying to start a fight.”

 

“Adrien, you never gave that apology.” Plagg reminded. 

 

“Fine. I’m sorry for saying people don’t like you, Alix.” Adrien muttered.

 

“Thank you. Now if you guys don’t mind, I’m going to continue my therapy session now. Is that okay, can I do that?”

 

Alix and Adrien only scoffed.

 

“Thank you. Now. Today’s session is about family.” Plagg pulled out a stack of paper, passing down the papers in a circle until everyone had one. “I want you all to draw a family portrait. Luka, I know you tend to enjoy this activity.”

 

Luka nodded.

 

“And what I mean by portrait is how you portray your family. Maybe you feel like you don’t have one, that’s okay. I’ll give you all ten minutes.” Plagg took out a large bucket of crayons, spilling them out across the large table. 

 

Juleka grabbed a few different purples, blues, blacks, greys, reds, and pinks. She stared at the blank sheet of paper in front of her. Slowly, she began to sketch out the first figure. She started with herself. She wasn’t exactly a spectacular artist, but she still knew how to draw out proper anatomy. The figure of herself looked pretty normal. The one thing she didn’t add to it was a face. She grabbed the red, drawing several marks up and down the arms of her figure. She finished it off by drawing an x over where her missing eye would go, despite that the rest of the tiny drawing’s features were lacking as well. 

 

The next one she drew was Luka. She made the blue in his hair more vibrant than it currently was. It was now faded and of a darker blue, but her drawing captured the electric blue that it used to be. Luka also didn’t have a face. She added many purple and red spots indicating bruises. She finished off the Luka drawing by putting a small red x over where his mouth would go. 

 

Next to Luka she drew her mom. She only drew her eyes, but also added tears flowing from them. She added a purple spot for a bruise over one of the eyes. 

 

Next to her mom she drew a tall black figure in a sort of shadowy form. In one of his hands he held an eyeball, and three humans hearts in the other. 

 

‘Don’t forget about me, Juleka. Luka considers Silencer and Viperon family. Why am I not family to you?’ Reflekta whispered.

 

Juleka grabbed the red crayon, scribbling a red, shadowing figure behind the drawing of herself. 

 

••

 

“Alright everyone. We’re going to go around and explain who is in our drawings.” Plagg explained. 

 

“We’ve done this recently.” Adrien scoffed.

 

“By recently you mean a month ago, and we didn’t have Juleka and Marc then. Maybe some of you have changed view of some people. I don’t know. So. Who wants to go first?”

 

“Meeee!” Alya cheered. She held up her paper. Alya’s drawing had a large man drawn in brown, a tall buff woman in yellow, an average sized woman in orange, and two little girls—one in pink, one in blue. The woman in yellow had red marks symbolizing blood dripping from several different areas of the figure. Alya pointed to the man. “This is my dad! He’s a zookeeper! He always joked about bringing home animals.” Alya laughed. She then moved to the bloodied woman in yellow. “This is Nora! She’s my older sister. Or, she was. She got into fights a lot and eventually got beat to death. But I found the person that did it and got a ton of information on him! Ever since then, I’ve been obsessed with knowing everything about everyone! It just really helps, ya know?” Alya smiled. “Next is my mom who is a chef, and then Ella and Etta, my little sisters! Okay I’m done!”

 

It was interesting hearing Alya explain the backstory of her problems so casually. Juleka glanced around. 

 

“Thank you, Alya. Anyone else want to volunteer before I call on someone?” Plagg asked. 

 

No one spoke up.

 

“Alright. How about you, Adrien.”

 

Adrien rolled his eyes, holding up the paper so it could be seen. On the edge was a drawing of him in an actually decent amount of art skill. Adrien had drawn a large grin across the face, as well as many red marks along the body in the places that weren’t covered by clothes. Next to him was a tall red figure who had devil horns and a tail. In front of him on the ground was what looked like a dismembered corpse in purple crayon withred pooling underneath it. Next to the tall man was a woman in blue, who was drawn with the same skill as Adrien’s drawing of himself. She had a golden halo and angel wings. 

 

“Okay so this is me. I’m smiling because I’m happy that Nathalie here is dead.” Adrien pointed to the dismembered body in purple. “My father is an ugly demon, and he’s right here behind Nathalie. Next to him is my mom, who is an angel now.” Adrien explained, throwing his drawing back onto the table. “Hey Princess, how about you go next?” Adrien suggested to Marinette.

 

Marinette nodded, holding up her drawing. On each side of the paper was a human figure, one a short woman, one a tall and large man. They both were in ropes with masses of purple and black butterflies around them. In the middle was Marinette. The drawing had lots of skill, and was very detailed. She had drawn herself without clothes, but had purple and red marks all over her body. There were black and purple butterflies all around her, including ones holding her up by her wrists. There was blood drawn pooling on the floor under her. On each side of her, there was a long black barrier that went from the top to the bottom of the page.

 

“This is my m-mom, and this i-is my dad. Th-the akumas are keeping them away from me..... the akumas don’t let me see them. It’s not very nice of them....sometimes I can see my mom, but never my dad.....here’s me in the middle. They akumas are holding me up because they like to control me...they make me feel weak and vulnerable. They also hurt me by cutting up and beating my skin....they like to consider themselves family...” 

 

Juleka noticed a figure on the very edge of the page, with had been drawn a few inches away from Marinette’s dad that she hadn’t yet pointed out.

 

“Have you ever tried telling them that they aren’t welcome?” Plagg inquired calmly.

 

“Y-Yeah...I have...but they don’t like to listen....they like to tell me that I belong to Theo, and that he’s my only family.” Marinette pointed to the shadowy figure. 

 

“You’ve...never drawn Theo before, Marinette.” Plagg noted. “Would you like to tell us about him?”

 

Marinette looked at Adrien for an answer.

 

“Only if you want to, my fairy.”

 

Marinette nodded. “Theo liked to make me things. He’d make me dolls and sculptures of myself as a superhero called Ladybug. He also made me a costume for her too. Theo also made me weapons for Ladybug to use too. His favorite was the yo-yo that could turn into a rope. He used it a lot.”

 

“What did he like to use it for?”

 

“He used it to play with me. He always pretended to be a villain that could capture Ladybug in his lair. He called himself CopyCat. He could take on the forms of others.”

 

“How was Theo related to you, Marinette?”

 

“He’s not. Theo was a man that my dad knew from work. I don’t remember when I started staying with him. A lot of the details are fuzzy actually. The akumas like to hide them from me.” 

 

“Why do you think they do that?” Plagg asksd softly. 

 

“Multimouse says it’s to protect me.”

 

Plagg raised an eyebrow. “You’ve never mentioned a Multimouse before.”

 

“Yeah Mari...you only told me about Theo.”Adrien began to run his fingers through Marinette’s hair.

 

“Yeah. Well I mean she’s not an Akuma. She says she’s my sister that only I can hear and see. She says that she lives in my head and watches over me with the others.”

 

Plagg opened his mouth, but didn’t say anything. “Alix. Can you go get Sass for me, please?” 

 

Alix nodded, hopping up from her chair. She quickly exited the room.

 

“Pause for a second Mari. Let’s go to Juleka while we wait. I’ll get back to you, okay?”

 

Marinette nodded, beginning to hum.

 

Juleka shyly held up her drawing. “Here’s me.....th-then I drew Luka-“

 

“I see he has an x over his mouth.” Plagg noted.

 

Juleka nodded. “B-Because he doesn’t speak anymore.... um then there’s my mom...her and Luka both have bruises because my dad would beat them...he liked to use them a lot too...”

 

“Luka’s alluded to that.” Plagg nodded. 

 

Marinette let out a whine, and Adrien began to pet her head.

 

“Th-then there’s my dad...he’s just a shadowy figure to me...”

 

“Who’s the red figure behind you?”

 

“That’s Reflekta...she says she’s my insecurities personified..she said that I shouldn’t leave her out because she’s family too..”

 

Plagg nodded.

 

The door opened again, and Alix and Sass walked in. 

 

“Okay Marinette, continue what you were saying. I can have you brought back to Sass’ office if you’d prefer now that I think about it-“

 

“No, I like talking with everyone...I don’t get to do it a lot...”

 

“Alright. Well talk again about Multimouse.”

 

“She’s m-my sister who lives in my head...she says only I can see and hear her and the others. I think that the akumas like to hide my memories to taunt me, but Multimouse says that she’s doing it. Her and Ladybug.”

 

“You mentioned you dressed up as a hero named Ladybug. Can you tell me more about her? The one that Multimouse talks about.”

 

“I don’t know a lot about her. Multimouse says that she came to fight the akumas because she feels like it’s her fault that they bother me. I only know a lot about Multimouse.”

 

“Tell me Marinette.” Sass began. “If Multimouse is your sister, why can’t your parents see her?”

 

“She says it’s because she’s special and magical. She says my parents don’t need to see her.”

 

“Hmmm.” Sass let out. “Alright. I’m going to ask you some more questions. I think you should come to my office to finish it.”

 

“No...I want to be with Adrien and Luka...” Marinette crossed her arms, closing her eyes. She opened them a few seconds later. 

 

“It’s okay, Princess. Go with Sass.” Adrien sighed. “I’m worried about you. You never told me any of this.”

 

“Say Marinette, Why did you just decided to bust it out now?”

 

“Because someone was telling me to. Probably the akumas...I don’t know why. I wanted to get it out I guess.” 

 

Juleka watched as Marinette’s eyes wandered around the room. She seemed to pick up right where she left off, but it was as if her mind spaced out to her location. 

 

“Come on Marinette, let’s get back to my office. It appears we’re learning something new about you today.”

 

“No, No I really want to stay in here...actually we should probably move on..” 

 

Juleka now noticed that Marinette’s voice sounded slightly different. While it was normally naturally soft, it now sounded as if she was forcing it to be soft. Adrien looked off put by this too.

 

“Why’s that?” Sass asked.

 

“Because uh...I-I really don’t want to bother a-anyone..”

 

“Marinette, you’re not bothering anyone. We’re here to help you.” Sass insists.

 

“She seems like someone else.” Juleka murmured.

 

“D-D you say something, Juleka?” Marinette asked.

 

“I-I...u-um....j-just in my opinion y-you kind of sound like someone else...l-like your voice is normally soft naturally and it k-kind sounds like your trying to do it now...” Juleka muttered. “I w-was just kind of worried..”

 

“Marinette...” Sass began. “I’m going to go out on a limb here...who’s there?”

 

Marinette glanced around nervously. She took a deep breath. “Look, just don’t ask her anymore questions, okay. She’s fine with how things are.” Marinette’s voice was now firmer, no longer in the soft tone.

 

“It appears you’re hiding things from her. I’m going to ask..are you part of a system in Marinette’s head?” Sass asked, marking down things on a clipboard.

 

“Yes, yes. But she doesn’t know. She has enough to deal with with the akumas. I’m trying to protect her.”

 

“Well we are too. We all care about Marinette a lot. She can’t go unaware of all that’s going on in her head her whole life.” Sass explained.

 

“Look, it’s been so long since I was pulled out. Like a month. If any of us are pulled out, we always just try to act like her and act normal.”

 

“What uh...what’s your name?” Adrien asked. “Oo! And do you like me?”

 

“You’re a weirdo, but you make Marinette happy. You always take care of her, surprisingly. Let’s just drop this.”

 

“You didn’t answer your name.” Alix pointed out.

 

“I’m Multimouse, Marinette’s sister. Now we’re not actually sisters, but that’s what I was formed to be. I’m surprised she stared telling you all about Theo. Asshole doesn’t deserve attention. He’s why I’m here. Ugh.” Multimouse sighed. “I’m going to draw myself, can I have a sheet of paper?”

 

Plagg slid Multimouse another piece of paper.

 

When finished, Multimouse’s drawing was of a girl with dark blue hair in piggy buns on the top of her head. She had knee high black boots, along with pink shorts and a grey long sleeve. She also had a grey and pink mask over her face.

 

“That’s me. I look a lot like Marinette, but my hair is dark blue instead of black.” Multimouse explained. “Don’t tell Marinette about this. I’m managing things, seriously.” She sat back in her chair, closing her eyes. A few seconds later, she opened them again. Marinette glanced around, then took notice of the drawing sitting in front of her. “I-It’s Multimouse! I don’t remember drawing her...I must have forgot.”

 

“Actually Marinette...Multimouse came and drew that herself.” Sass explained softly.

 

“That’s impossible. She lives in my head.”

 

“Yes but...she can also take control of your body...it’s something I think I should get into with you privately.”

 

“Ah! That’s weird! Why would she control me?!” Marinette whimpered.

 

“She said she didn’t mean to Princess, it’s okay. And she likes me. She likes how I take care of you.” Adrien smiled, pulling Marinette out of her chair and and onto his lap.

 

Marinette let out a giggle. “Aww...!” She then frowned again. “She’s not supposed to be able to do that though...but her drawing is pretty....I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to sit with Adrien and listen to everyone else explain their families.”

 

“Marinette..” Sass sighed. “Okay, I’ll leave you here now. But I am going to call you in to talk about it later.”

 

Marinette crossed her arms and shook her head. “No. I don’t want to!” A few seconds passed, and she began to breathe deeply. “Th-The akumas! Th-they’re here to hurt people.....-“ Marinette let out a short scream. “I’M SO SORRY!”

 

“Princess, what do you see?” Adrien asked, rubbing his hands up and down the sides of Marinette’s torso.

 

“They’re tearing apart Sass! It’s because I wouldn’t listen!” Marinette covered her face in her hands. Plagg stood up, walking from the room. 

 

“Marinette, I’m fine. No one is hurting me. The Akumas also has only trying to make you think they’re hurting me.” Sass assured calmly.

 

Plagg returned to the room with a blue guitar in his hands. Luka pushed his chair away from the table, and Plagg handed him the guitar. He began to strum a soft melody. 

 

~~ (It’s the miraculous themeee) ~~

 

Juleka closed her eyes. It was a very soothing melody. Her mind wandered back to when he would play for her when she was little. Rare happy memories of her childhood flooded in, causing a small smile to spread to her face. 

 

///


	2. Possibly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka talks with Adrien about Luka, but the conversation is cut short when the two insist on showing off.
> 
> While Adrien and Luka are away, Juleka goes to keep a Marinette company, which ends up allowing her to learn more about what Marinette knows about her system.

 

Plagg had decided to cut the session early and pick it up again the next day. They were now all out in the common area, and patients were being called for individual therapy sessions and doctor visits.

 

“So not fair Kim!” Alix growled, slamming her hand of uno cards onto the table. “You so cheated!”

 

“Did not little bunny. I’m allowed to place a draw four at any time.”

 

“No, you can only place a draw four when you don’t have any other cards to play!” Alix argued.

 

Juleka trailed away from listening to Kim and Alix’s bickering. 

 

Marinette was currently back with Sass, as much as she didn’t want to go. Juleka turned her view over to Adrien and Luka. Adrien was placed in Luka’s lap, but was turned up to lap kisses up and down his neck. Luckily Pollen wasn’t in the room, and no other nurse that was in there appeared to be in the mood to stop them. Luka noticed Juleka looking over at him and Adrien, and waved her over. She glanced around nervously, hesitantly walking over to the beanbags. She sat down in the beanbag next to Luka, careful not to get too close.

 

“That’s uh....really news about Marinette...huh...” Juleka commented awkwardly. 

 

Adrien pulled away from Luka’s neck, nodding. “Oh most certainly. She’s told me what she can recall about that horrible man Theo. I’ve picked up what happened, even if she’s not aware. But I never knew about Multimouse or those other people in her head.” Adrien began to feel up under Luka’s shirt as he spoke. “So, Luka wasn’t silent before he came?”

 

Juleka shook her head. “He was quiet, but he would always talk.....” Juleka looked up at Luka, who only looked down at her silently. A second later, he began to hum.

 

“Why uh....why doesn’t he speak, Adrien?”

 

“It’s Silencer. He keeps his voice captive. I was able to break his spell one time. Or was I? I’ve heard the rumors. I won’t confirm nor deny.” Adrien gave a wink. 

 

Luka gave a nod, closing his eyes. He gave out what Juleka swore could have been a moan. She looked down at Adrien, who had one of his hand’s down Luka’s pants.

 

“Is uh....that really appropriate for out here?” Juleka said in a whisper.

 

Adrien gave a shrug, a cocky smile on his face. “I’m not stopping till I’m told to. And honestly, I’m not sure if I would even then.” Adrien narrowed his eyes with a smirk.

 

Juleka sighed. She didn’t really care that much. She was honestly glad that Luka found someone he could be intimate with after his trauma served by their dad. But she just really wished that it wasn’t /this/ guy. He made the dependent and broken Marinette rather happy, but even the way he helped her rubbed Juleka the wrong way. He would constantly bring up how he murdered the woman his father loved, and how it brought him oh so much joy. He started a fight every time he had a chance. The only person that appeared to physically calm him down from it seemed to be Luka. And that she didn’t get.

 

Another thing that made her uncomfortable was the fact that Adrien seemed to very much want to take her under his wing. But she really just felt like an outcast around him, Luka, and Marinette. Luka was her brother, yet she still felt so unwanted. She felt Reflekta get ready to start mocking her, but she shook her away. She wasn’t sure if she was happy or not that Luka and Adrien once again took away her attention. The two were now making out passionately, something that was not discrete in the slightest. So this all is what Alix meant by touchy.

 

Juleka suddenly felt herself yanked up from the beanbag she was in, and dragged across the room. Once at the paint table, she was able to make out that Alix had been the one to do it. Rose was sitting across the table from where Juleka had been placed, and Alix newly moved to sit next to Rose.

 

“Does it make it worse or better that the two room together?” Alix snickered. 

 

“I thought you were playing uno.” Juleka muttered.

 

“Well I’m done playing uno now. I’ve got a new game to watch. It’s called how long will those two go until caught. It’s gotten to three minutes before. How much do ya think this time, Rose?”

 

“Hmmm. I think I’ll go with five minutes.” Rose smiled.

 

“You think they’ll keep it at kissing and hand jobs? I don’t think they’ll be able to go further without being torn apart instantly.” Alix laughed. 

 

“I seriously don’t see what Luka sees in him....” Juleka mutters. “He’s violent a-and rude aaand crass and disrespectful.....I just hate him so much....” Juleka rambled.

 

“Unfortunately, it definitely seems Luka does not.” Alix laughed, her eyes still on the two men. 

 

“I know! But I just don’t get it...” Juleka sighed.

 

“Nuh-uh. Nononononono, NO. Break it up. Now.” Pollen’s voice could be heard commanding.

 

Adrien pulled away from Luka’s lips, turning to face Pollen. “Uh, no?” He gave a chuckle. Adrien pulled his hand up from Luka’s pants, moving it up to his mouth. “Taste yourself, baby.” Adrien whispered. Luka took two of Adrien’s fingers in his mouth.

 

“No, nope no noooo we’re not doing that.” Pollen yanked Adrien up from Luka, balancing him to stand.

 

Adrien wiped his hand on his pants, cracking his neck, then knuckles. 

 

 

“Oh man! Only three minutes again!” Alix snapped her fingers. “Rose, I get your desert tonight.”

 

“Damn it!” Rose squeaked disappointedly.

 

 

Adrien threw a punch at Pollen’s face, knocking her backwards, but not completely to the ground. He lunged at her again, but was caught and pulled back by Stompp. She quickly cuffed his hands behind his back.

 

“LET ME GO YOU DUMB WHORE!” Adrien hollered, physically protesting with all his strength. Trixx rushed over inserting a needle into Adrien’s neck, causing the blonde to instantly go unconscious.

 

Luka stood up, stepping over to Adrien. He cupped a hand over the blonde’s cheek before giving him a light kiss on the nose.

 

“Luka, no.” Pollen sighed. “I swear. If this happens again, I’m talking to Sass about transferring Adrien to a new unit.”

 

Luka swayed backwards, instantly falling unconscious to the ground.

 

“Pollen!” Stompp frowned. “What did I tell you about saying that around him? He passes out every time you suggest separating him from Adrien for good. Remember what happened when we moved Adrien to no contact with him or Marinette for a week? He refused to eat all week and we had to give him a G-tube.”

 

Pollen sighed. “I’m tired of letting these guys boss me around.” She leaned down, picking up Luka to the best of her ability. “Fluff, help.”

 

The woman with silvery blonde hair ran over.

 

Juleka turned back to the table. “S-So he’s that attached to him...huh?”

 

Alix nodded.

 

Rose frowned. “Well, you trust your brother, right? He likely sees something that you’re not able to. It’s not your fault. Everyone has their talents.” Rose assured. 

 

Juleka smiled softly. Rose was very sweet. Juleka was glad she was able to help her earlier, and now Rose was returning the favor. She wasn’t exactly happy here, and there were a lot of issues, but she had friends. Something about Rose made her feel assured, even if she was a bit of a nut-job. But honestly, who wasn’t in this place?

 

///

 

Adrien opened his eyes, automatically getting wind of where he was. He was cuffed to his bed, once again. Great. He was about to start screaming in protest until he noticed the soft sound of Luka’s hum from across the room.

 

Adrien gave a small laugh. “How dumb are they? Putting you in here too. What happened, my Prince?”

 

Luka made a ‘passing out’ motion, causing Adrien to chuckle. 

 

“Come over here baby, you’re not chained up.” 

 

Luka got up, continuing to hum as he made his way over to Adrien’s bed. Luka lay down next to Adrien, scooting down to rest his head on the blonde’s chest. He continued humming, the feeling now radiating throughout Adrien’s skin.

 

“My Prince, I adore your sweet hums. You think I could fight Silencer for that voice?”

 

Luka let out a soft chuckle. “Possibly.”

 

Adrien let out a happy gasp. “Oh god I just want to touch you. There’s my beautiful prince’s voice. I’ll fight Silencer until you have full control of it.”

 

“He’s pretty strong, Adrien.” Luka’s husky voice replied quietly. “But I don’t doubt your strong will.”

 

Adrien gave a laugh. “You better not.”

 

Luka closed his eyes. “I’m gonna try to sleep. I’m tired.” After he spoke, Luka began to hum again.

 

Adrien nodded. “Me too my Prince.”

 

///

 

Juleka watched Marinette over on the couch. She had seen Marinette without Adrien or Luka when she first entered earlier that day, and how Marinette looked then and now was very similar. She just sat curled on the couch, her pitiful eyes down to the side sadly. Juleka noticed that she was hugging a plush black cat.

 

“R-Rose....will uh....will you go with me to talk to Marinette?” Juleka asked shyly.

 

Rose smiled widely with a vigorous nod. “Of course!”

 

Rose and Juleka made their way over to Marinette. Juleka gently sat on the couch next to her. “H-Hey Marinette....”

 

Marinette looked up at Juleka with a shy and nervous smile. “The akumas say I’m worthless. They say I’m ugly and stupid...”

 

Juleka shook her head. “None of that is true. I c-came over to talk to you bbbbecause you-you seemed kind of lonely..”

 

Marinette shrugged. “I’m used to Adrien and Luka being away....Why are they not here?”

 

“Well uh....” Juleka began.

 

“They were showing affection and then it made the nurses mad.” Rose explained.

 

“That’s not fair.” Marinette frowned. “They don’t let love be shown here...and that’s not fair...”

 

“It really isn’t!” Rose agreed.

 

“So M-Marinette....What did you learn back with Sass?”

 

“Well he r-ran through a survey with me...and he says that we’ll do this one test every day for a week, and that they’re going to run some neurological tests on me and such....” Marinette explained. She looked up, frowning. “The akumas are on your head, Jule....they’re in your hair...”

 

“W-Well butterflies in my hair seems k-kinda nice...how about we go over to the art table and you draw me what you see?”

 

Marinette nodded slowly. “These are mean butterflies...but I-I can do that...” Marinette stood up, walking over to the paint table. Juleka and Rose followed after her.

 

“I-I like paints better...” Marinette took out water color paints and brushes. She slid over a cup of already refilled water, and began painting. 

 

Juleka watched as Marinette stroked the brush along the paper, watching the portrait of her take form. When Marinette was finished, she slid it over to Juleka.

 

“That’s what I see...”

 

Marinette had drawn a half body side profile of Juleka. It was normal, but she had butterflies all up and down her long hair, and on the top of her head. The drawing was beautiful honestly, Marinette was very talented.

 

“I was right, it does look pretty.” Juleka said with a nod.

 

“But they’re mean....they’ve made me think they were trying to hurt you before...sometimes they pretend to hurt Adrien and Luka...but I always know it’s not real.... but I never know when they’re being serious with other people...” Marinette gave a frown.

 

“Well maybe if you show some appreciation for the good parts of them, they’ll get tired and leave you alone....” Juleka suggested quietly. “Li-Like they look pretty in my hair.”

 

Marinette tilted her head, giggling softly. “I guess they do! Sometimes um...sometimes Ladybug shows me white ones...she says they aren’t mean though... Ladybug used to always fix the akumas into the white ones...when I was twelve to about sixteen I think, Ladybug said she’d take care of things and I could just relax. But then she kinda just went back into my mind for awhile. Then I was in control of everything again, and I started seeing Akumas everywhere...I became sad...Miss Fortune said that I should die because then Theo could never hurt me again. But I don’t really remember him hurting me. She tried a few times, but it made people upset.”

 

“Did you...say this to Sass?” Juleka asked calmly.

 

Marinette shook her head. “I just answered the questions he asked me. I mentioned Ladybug and Multimouse, but not everything I said just now. He doesn’t know that she took control of things for awhile. Like I knew what was happening, but I wasn’t controlling it. Everyone thought I was okay, and that was because of Ladybug. But I was never okay.”

 

“Maybe you should try telling Sass.” 

 

“Well I tried to say more, but then I kinda just blacked out for a bit. Maybe I did say it. I don’t remember.” 

 

“How about this..” Juleka began softly. “You request for Adrien or Luka to go with you once they’re back, and you tell him everything you just told me, Alright?”

 

Marinette nodded. “I can do that....hey..”

 

“Y-Yeah?”

 

“So like...Sass talked to me about how Multimouse came out and like...what that might mean....what was she like to you guys?”

 

“She was very into protecting you!” Rose smiled. “She was confident, and very different sounding than you.” Rose explained.

 

Marinette nodded. “Okay. Thank you for telling me.” Marinette gave another warm smile. She held up her hand, looking at it with a soft smile. “Butterfly. White Akuma. Good Akuma.”

 

Juleka nodded with a gentle smile. “I-I can’t see it, but I’m glad you can. Is it pretty?”

 

Marinette nodded. “I don’t see them a lot. Sometimes they come around Adrien and Luka. Thank you, Jule.”

 

Juleka nodded. “Of course. Glad to help.”

 

///

 

It was dinner now. Adrien and Luka had only came out a little less than an hour prior. Before dinner had started, Juleka sat with Alix and Rose at the painting table. She had watched Adrien, Luka, and Marinette from afar, and Adrien with constantly look over at her after Marinette had said something. Now they were at the table for dinner, and Juleka had Rose on one side, and Alix on the other. Luka, Adrien, and Marinette sat across from her.

 

Juleka watched as Adrien fed small bites of chicken into Marinette’s mouth, the raven giggling the whole time.

 

Rose had bopped her on the nose with a strawberry, causing Juleka to laugh slightly.

 

“Remember Rose, you owe me your desert.” Alix reminded.

 

Rose sighed, picking up the small piece of cake, sliding it to Alix.

 

“You uh...you can have mine, Rose.” Juleka offered.

 

Rose’s eyes lit up, and she swiftly moved the piece of cake from Juleka’s tray to hers.

 

“Hey, that’s cheating.” Alix crossed her arms.

 

“No it’s not.” Juleka shrugged.

 

“What did she earn it for?” Adrien inquired, slipping one last bite of chicken into Marinette’s mouth.

 

Juleka, Rose, and Alix all exchanged glances. 

 

“Just uh....uno..” Alix fibbed. 

 

“Uh-Uh.” Adrien narrowed his eyes. He turned to Luka, a mischievous glint in his eyes. The blonde grabbed Luka’s chin, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

Marinette laughed, making a heart with her hands.

 

“Stop it! You guys are going to get caught!” Alix gasped, glancing around frantically.

 

Adrien pulled back slowly, a trail of saliva still connecting the two men’s lips. He turned his eyes to Alix. 

 

Marinette leaned over, giving Adrien a peck on the cheek. The blonde smiled happily, turning to kiss Marinette on the forehead.

 

“What is this, a kissing party? You guys are going to get in trouble.” Alix growled.

 

Adrien turned to face Alix. “Does it look like I care?”

 

“Can we please have a peaceful dinner for once?” Rose frowned. 

 

Marinette turned back to her plate, picking up a green bean. She closed her eyes, opening them a few seconds later. 

 

Juleka took note of Marinette. That’s what happened when Multimouse came out earlier that day.

 

Marinette slipped the green bean into her mouth, sighing. She glanced around. 

 

Adrien turned to look at her once again. “Mari......you still there?”

 

“Uhhh...no? I don’t know where I am....you uh....I think you’re Adrien...wait this is like...that hospital place Marinette lives at...Adrien is Marinette’s boyfriend....uhhh Luka is the blue haired boy....I’m kinda fuzzy on everyone else....”

 

“What’s your name?” Adrien asked. “And you know me, do you like me?”

 

“Uhhh...kinda? You help Marinette a lot but I don’t quite agree with how honestly..I’m Miss Fortune..”

 

Juleka gasped. She shot Rose a glance. 

 

“What? Is that a weird name purple haired girl?” Miss Fortune raised an eyebrow.

 

“Um..”

 

“What do you mean you don’t agree how?” Adrien inquired. 

 

“You appear to know you’re in a system, that’s what they called it.” Rose noted.

 

“Yeah, I know. They’ve brought it up in other therapy sessions at different places. Multimouse did some research. She was like ‘oh we can’t tell Mari about this it’ll freak her out or her whatever’.” Miss Fortune shrugged. “Multimouse always blocked the memories from her, but she kinda sees that’s going nowhere here or whatever. And what I mean is like, you guys are trying to help her appear better to other people. That’s not what she needs. I mean yeah she’s pretty safe here but like...if she’s deemed good enough, they’ll eventually let her out...it’s coming back to me now, Multimouse told me about it. What she needs is to die because then she has no chance of being hurt again.”

 

Adrien gasped. “No! She does not need to die! Are you part of the reason they think she’s suicidal?”

 

“I dunno. I just know that everyone here is going about things all wrong. I don’t know why I came out. Multimouse normally has me in the pantry in the back of our bakery and shit. She’s ridiculously mean to me. The bitch just doesn’t understand.”

 

“Have you ever considered talking to her about how you feel?” Juleka questions quietly. “She probably has a good reason to feel the way she does...”

 

“Bitch won’t listen to me. Why should I listen to her?”

 

“Maybe you guys should try to have a therapy session....” Juleka suggested quietly.

 

“I agree with Juleka. But also, Marinette does not need to die! You’re just encouraging bad habits! Every time I see an injury on her, I die a little bit more on the inside.” Adrien crossed his arms.

 

“Oh nah that’s all her. I mean she thinks it’s the ‘akumas’ or whatever but those aren’t real. Theo just messed her up in the head enough to make her think these butterfly demons are haunting her. I mean he held her captive for eight years since she was four. The hoe is in jail now, but it doesn’t matter to me. He’ll get out eventually, then he’ll try to hurt her again. What’s he gonna do, dig up her corpse? Well I mean, yes probably. But at least she wouldn’t be able to feel it anymore.”

 

“Please stop trying to kill her. She’s made a lot of progress. She can become better and heal!” Rose exclaimed.

 

“That’s exactly the problem. She needs to stop getting better so she can stay in a safe place like this. It’s safest for her. She’s too sick in the head to take care of herself.” Miss Fortune placed another green bean in her mouth. “There aren’t any cookies here, are there?”

 

“Well not tonight. And we haven’t had them in awhile.” Alix shrugged. “Why, do you want one?”

 

Miss Fortune fake gagged. “Oh god no. Theo would always make Marinette cookies since she lived in a bakery before he kidnapped her. Ladybug hates cookies. But Tally and Manon really like them.”

 

“Who uh....who are Tally and Manon?” Alix raised an eyebrow.

 

“Tally is a fairy who really likes sugar and shit. She’s like really close with Ladybug because she’s kinda a source of her power. Manon is a little girl that Ladybug watches over a lot. Marinette doesn’t know about them. They stay in the upstairs of the bakery.”

 

“There’s like a house in your head?” Rose asked.

 

Miss Fortune nodded. “Yeah. It’s a bakery. Now, I’m gonna try to go back now. I don’t want to be here.”

 

“Wait! You should talk to one of the therapists.” Adrien suggested. He raised up his hand high. “Plagg! Plagg! Another person came out!”

 

Plagg nodded, walking off. He returned about a minute later. The two adults walked up to the table.

 

“Adrien said another alter came out. Alter is one of the terms used to describe the extra people in the head of someone with dissociative identity disorder. What’s your name?”

 

“I’m Miss Fortune, and I think this is all bullshit. You know what? I’ll talk since I’m here. Why are you trying to help Marinette get better? When she gets better, she’ll leave, and then she’s at risk of getting hurt again. Theo will get out of the big house eventually. What if he comes and tries to find her? Or tries to kill her mom like he did her dad? Marinette just needs to die so her soul can rest peacefully and she won’t have to undergo anymore pain. I don’t see what’s so hard to understand about that.”

 

“She said she couldn’t see her dad.” Adrien raised an eyebrow. “He’s dead? She thinks he’s still alive.”

 

“Dude’s been dead since Mari was ten.”

 

That statement prompted a few gasps. Considering Marinette was twenty one, that was sad to hear.

 

“We’re trying to help her get better because we care about her.” Sass explained softly. “I understand where you’re coming from, but you can’t hurt her.”

 

“Whatever. I’m not hurting her, I’m trying to help her. I’m surprised I was even able to come out considering Multimouse keeps me locked up in pantry in the back of our bakery, as I already told these guys. She just thinks I’m a bad influence. She won’t fucking listen to me.”

 

“Well it appears you have the same goal. To protect Marinette.” Sass noted.

 

“Well yeah, I guess we do or whatever. But I’m not going to listen to her because she won’t listen to me.” Miss Fortune crossed her arms.

 

“Well Miss Fortune, can you talk to Multimouse about her not locking you up so you can have a therapy session with me?” Sass inquired.

 

“If the doctor said it, she might listen. I dunno.” Miss Fortune closed her eyes. “I feel like..I’m being pulled back...” the words came out in a slight growl. 

 

“Don’t fight the switch for now.” Sass advised. “Thank you for speaking with me.”

 

Marinette opened her eyes, glancing around. “Was that one of the people in my head again....” her voice was in a slight whine. “I’m starting to think that’s what happens when I black out....”

 

Sass nodded. “A girl named Miss Fortune came and talked to us.”

 

“Oh! She thinks I should die because then I’d be safe. But I don’t want to die. Then I couldn’t be with Adrien or Luka.”

 

“We’re going to talk with her. System communication is very important, and you are severely lacking it. We still need to get you officially diagnosed, but I’ve dealt with DID too many times to not recognize it when I see it. Finish your dinner so we can get everyone to their daily check up sheets.” Sass said gently. He waved, walking away.

 

“I don’t like this...” Marinette leaned her head on Adrien’s shoulder. “They’re taking my time away from you...”

 

“It’s okay, Princess. It’ll all be sorted out soon. I promise.”

 

///

 

Juleka was laying on her bed. Rose was already asleep in the bed across the room from her. It had been one _incredibly_ long day. She just wanted things to calm down. If they got even crazier, she didn’t know how she’d be able to handle it.

 

••••

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. I’m on a road trip at the time of writing this and I wanted to get it out. I’ll be on chapter three soon.


End file.
